A Contrarreloj
by ValkyrieLoveK
Summary: Una breve historia sobre que ocurrió con Law y Monet antes de la aparición de Vergo en Punk Hazard. Rated M por contenido sexual. [LawxMonet]


**A Contrarreloj**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al manga One Piece.

* * *

El tiempo se les acababa. Trafalgar Law había hecho una alianza con los Mugiwara que no salió exactamente como esperaba. Se encontraba de camino al laboratorio de Caesar Clown con un pequeño compañero el doctor Tony Tony Chopper que iba escondido en una bolsa colgada a la espalda de Law. El objetivo de la misión era infiltrarse para buscar una cura para ayudar a los niños que se encontraban en la isla. Se suponía que no debía haber nadie en el laboratorio pero al llegar se encontró a la mujer-pájaro que trabaja para Caesar, Monet, esta estaba sentada en una especie de barra americana revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Law? - Dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de este.

- Te recuerdo que al igual que tú vivo aquí - Dijo Law dejando caer encima de un sofá cercano la bolsa dónde se encontraba Chopper.

Law conoció a Monet cuando llegó a la isla de Punk Hazard. Ella siempre se ha dirigido a él con bromas picaronas pero Law no estaba interesado en relaciones.

"Como puedo sacarla de aquí..." pensó, en ese momento recordó que podía aprovechar el interés de Monet en él para llevársela del laboratorio.

- Monet... ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?- Dijo Law

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita Law?- Dijo ella bajándose de la silla y caminando hacia él

Law no respondió sólo la miró y esperó una respuesta.

- Bueno de acuerdo vayamos a dar una vuelta - Dijo por fin Monet.

Salieron del laboratorio y Law la llevó hasta la habitación dónde se había estado hospedando en su estancia en la isla. Al abrir la puerta se revelaba una amplia sala con un sofá y varios sillones, pasillos que llevaban a otras habitaciones y una enorme ventana que mostraba una vista perfecta de la isla.

Law pasó primero y rápidamente se sentó en el sofá. Monet por su parte entró y se quedó observando a Law sin terminar de fiarse de lo que haría este a continuación.

- Room - dijo Law mientras una cúpula azul envolvió a ambos.

Monet se echó hacía atrás mirando desafiante a Law mientras este colocaba su nodachi a un lado.

- Ponte en tu forma humana - Ordenó Law a Monet.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Vas a matarme Law? - Dijo Monet

Law soltó una pequeña risa

- Si hubiera querido cortarte ya lo hubiera hecho, vamos ponte en tu forma humana.

Monet hizo caso a regañadientes, sabía que estando dentro de la Room de Law él poseía la capacidad de controlar todo a su antojo.

- Bien, empecemos - Dijo Law mientras se levantaba del sofá. Con un gesto de su mano quitó sin tocar la camisa que Monet llevaba.

- Law ¿Qué...? - Murmuró ella inmóvil al ver desaparecer su camisa.

Law iba acercándose poco a poco, con otro gesto de su mano quitó el pantalón que Monet llevaba dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

- Muy bonita... pero mejor así - Con un movimiento simultáneo de sus dos manos la ropa interior de Monet se esfumó dejándola desnuda y vulnerable ante Law que estaba a menos de un paso de ella.

Cuando Law la tuvo cerca la rodeó con sus manos tatuadas y comenzó a acariciar su suave cuerpo mientras depositaba una cadena de besos sobre el cuello y la boca de Monet. Cuando ella fue a intentar rodearle con sus brazos Law usó su habilidad para colocarse detrás de ella. La agarró de manera que no le dio tiempo a girarse y comenzó a jugar con ella. Colocó sus manos sobre los grandes pechos de esta y comenzó a acariciar y apretar sus pezones haciendo que de la boca de Monet se escapará algún que otro gemido. Cuando se pusieron duros Law movió su manos hasta la zona íntima de ella la cual estaba notablemente húmeda, mientras que con su otra mano seguía jugando con los pechos de ella. Como doctor que es sabe perfectamente cuales son los puntos que debe tocar para generar un gran placer en la mujer. Con sus dedos fue acariciando su clítoris poco a poco con suaves movimientos que iban en aumento haciendo que Monet se pusiera más y más cachonda. Logró girarse a duras penas y pudo agarrar a Law, cogió su sombrero y lo lanzó a un lado. Desabrochó su abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Con un poco de ayuda de él le quitó la sudadera y se puso de rodillas. Monet abrió la cremallera del pantalón de Law y lo deslizó hacia abajo dejando ver que él estaba igual de excitado que ella. Bajó sus calzoncillos y agarró su miembro con una de sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca, lo chupó, besó, frotó y depositó ligeros mordiscos alrededor de él.

Law agarró con una de sus manos el pelo verde de ella mientras acompañaba el movimiento de cuello que Monet hacía al chupársela. Law echó la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

- Creo que voy a...- dijo entrecortadamente. Monet se la sacó de la boca dejando que Law se descargase sobre sus pechos. Cogiendo algo de ropa del suelo Monet se limpió el cuerpo pero Law la seguía agarrando del pelo y la levantó bruscamente.

- Aún no he acabado contigo - Dijo mientras la lanzaba contra el sofá.

Law se puso encima y comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Monet de arriba abajo hasta colocar su cabeza entre las piernas de ella. Comenzó a besar y jugar con su lengua en la zona íntima de Monet la cual arqueaba su espalda mientras sozollaba de placer y murmuraba el nombre de Law. Por su parte Trafalgar iba preparando su siguiente movimiento e introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella para abrir el terreno. Cuando notó que estaba lista Law introdujo su miembro dentro de ella lo cual hizo que Monet gritase de placer. Comenzó pues un movimiento de vaivén de Law que iba cada vez aumentando en velocidad y fuerza. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación. Law resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que tuvo claro que Chopper ya había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar lo que buscaban así que se descargó dentro de Monet la cual seguía gritando de placer y arañando la espalda tatuada de Law haciendo que este hiciese algún que otro gesto de dolor.

Al terminar, Law se levantó y separó de ella dejándola tumbada en el sofá con ganas de más. Se dirigió a dónde estaba su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con un movimiento hizo desaparecer la cúpula de la Room. En ese momento sin darse la vuelta Law miró a Monet por encima de su hombro que seguía tumbada recomponiéndose de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Vamos vístete, tenemos una vuelta que ir a dar - Dijo Law mientras dejaba la habitación hacia el pasillo con la mujer-pájaro dentro.


End file.
